Jade Has a Bad Day
by ancient midnight
Summary: What are you going to do when everything piles up? Remember she's just a kid.


Happy Canada Day! This story is dedicated to Canada day.

I wrote this story with my kid sister in mind. She's a terror, but she's still a kid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan or there would be a series of Rush Hours out there, with little Jade included.

* * *

><p>There were times that Jade could try a saint's patience - or Jackie's. When she'd do something so outrageous or dangerous that most people would curse themselves black and blue. It was during these times that all her dear Uncle could do was center himself and look to the future.<p>

One of those times was right now, standing in the school's office. No she hadn't done anything dangerous, but Jackie was trying **not** the think of her past escapades. After all he was being ganged up on by eight teachers, two secretaries, a vice principal and the principal. All angry at Jade's actions and to a larger extent all angry at him. Standing there alone with only a nine year old behind him, Jackie felt truly wronged.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie ignored the anger and frustration and all those other emotions crawling up his back and looked to the future. The room paused for just a second before they all fought to talk over themselves again.

He could see himself fighting off Jade's boyfr-no no he would have to look further into the future than _that_! He could see himself after all of that attending her wedding to a stable young man that would calm her wild ways but let her have the freedom she would need to live her life.

He would laugh with her, and probably call Jackie paranoid every time-well all the time. They would play cards and watch movies and one day there would be an adorable little baby girl or boy-

"Uncle Jackie! Are you listening?" Jade snapped Jackie out of his daydream. "He called me a prissy girl! I had to hit him!"

She swung her legs back and forth on the chair angrily, almost daring a teacher to walk a little closer. no one had heard her all day and now she was grumpy. Something Jackie could have avoided having to put up with if the other adults would let him have a word with her. Or if they'd have just calmed down a little, Jade would calmed down too; no kid could be reasoned with when a group of adults are tripping over themselves so loudly. Now Jackie would have to get her settled before he could talk to her.

"Violence is never the answer, you know that," Jackie stated calmly. Yes, a baby boy or girl that couldn't possibly contain all the trouble from their mother.

Jade tapped her foot, "What about when a dragon attacks your home? and is trying to ea-"

Jackie waved his arms at her, "Yes, yes, then violence _may_ be needed. However-" with a stern look Jade quieted down. "but there are many differences between a dragon and a school boy!"

Jade crossed her arms, glaring at the world around her. A teacher snorted at them both, clearly she had an opinion on what Jackie was doing wrong, and clearly she wanted to express that opinion. Two others muttered to each other, in a way Jackie knew would make trouble for him later.

"I am sorry for the boy. I hope he is alright?" Jackie told the principal. And like any principal with a willing ear, the principal told Jackie of his students. While the principal told Jackie about the entire history of violence in the school and other rather useless trivia nit picking his parenting skills, Jackie was once again seeing Jade in the future.

Her graduation day would be hectic, Jackie would need a lot of back-up to ensure she picked up her diploma. She'd find the whole ceremony boring, he suspected she would try to worm out of it. come monsters or high water, Jackie wasn't going to let her. He already knew that he would need every associate in the wings to get her there on time and keep her there all evening.

"But yes, Mr. Nalman is alright," the principal told them. "Just a bit of a cut lip. He'll be fine."

A teacher argued that, his mom was going to have kittens she claimed. His dad coached their soccer games another argued. There was apparently no end to the pandemonium Jade had spread during her lunch.

Every time Jackie opened his mouth he heard of a new transgression his ward was guilty of. And every time they mentioned something new, Jade would try to argue with them. Finally Jackie calmed down both sides and managed to get outside.

Jade was angry enough to stalk all the way to the car, slamming the door open. More poised, she slid on her seat-belt and quietly shut the door. She watched and waited for Jackie to start driving home.

"Jackie?" She tapped his arm. "Are you angry with me?"

Jackie frowned, still thinking of that poor boy with a broken lip. Jade should have known better. After all they had been through and what they were sure to continue to go through she should have thought before hitting a school mate. Likely she had been thinking she had just thought she was justified. _That_ was where the problem usually came from nowadays with Jade, she had her own morals that she thought were right.

Jackie tried to think of this as a step in the right direction, after all Jade used to not think at all during her dangerous stunts. She would just move bold-headedly forward. Now at least she thought about what she was doing.

Now Jackie would have to apologize to the boy's parents and talk to Jade's school teachers about the incident. There was no end sometimes to the trouble Jade caused. It was like a volcano erupting chaos everywhere, you clean up one mess to find another right there. Right there!

"Arg, Jackie, I hate it when you get like this! I know I did something wrong!" Jade finally exploded when they pulled in to their parking space. Jackie turned the car off, instantly losing the key in his massive key chain.

"I know Jade." Jackie sighed, he knew she was sorry. He even knew that one day, Jade wouldn't get into school fights anymore. It might even be today! or tomorrow.

Jade slid out of her seat keeping one eye on her Uncle. He sure looked like he was in his own little world. That was usually when he was most angry and had to calm down by not talking. It never worked so far as Jade knew, she had never seen any difference between normal Jackie and Jackie after being quiet. Jackie had argued that the whole point was so there was no difference, but what did that mean?

Jade thought it over the entire walk up the stairs, and down the wall. She kept pondering it over waiting for Jackie to break out of his mood, because she really needed him right now. Not 'oh my gosh I just summoned a shadow ninja army', but still needed. She watched him fiddle with his keys, drop them, then fiddle some more.

"I already got yelled at by the teacher, you know," Jade told him quietly outside their home.

Jackie jumped, startled. Sometimes she really shocked him too. She sounded really hurt, and sullen. Two things Jade hardly ever was unless she was serious.

Jackie stopped fiddling with his keys, "Your teacher yelled at you?"

"Yeah," Jade plucked the right key out and deftly unlocked the door, "They all did."

Jackie pushed the door open, having to lean into it since they never oiled the bent in hinges. At times, Jackie considered it part of their security, Jade couldn't open their door by herself, she wasn't strong enough. Other times, he just wished that their landlady would fix their door and take one problem off his mind. Their apartment was nice, bamboo wood floors and crown molding and an extra room for guests, not cheap like having a broken door suggested.

"What were you doing?" Jackie hung their coats up, watching for any signs of deception.

"I was standing by the lunch bench. And then the principal yelled when I was in the office," Jade tapped her foot nervously, burying her hands. She never took pranks this far, Jackie knew. After all she was a good girl.

"Well, They shouldn't have yelled at you-"

"And I shouldn't have hit him," Jade bowed her head clearly upset. She didn't even use her annoyed tone or sarcastic body language.

The anger Jackie had been feeling since he got the call this afternoon melted away. Sometimes Jackie had to look to the future, and other times, he just had to talk to her. When she dropped her bratty persona, Jade truly looked like she regretted hitting the boy and had just had a rough day at school. Then again she must have.

"Well, come here," Jackie opened his arms wide. His young niece flew into him nearly knocking them both down. Jackie could already feel the frustration and all those other negative emotions going away as he rubbed her back. Feeling more calm, Jackie tried to see her face, he had a feeling she was close to tears, but Jade told him she wasn't ready to let go yet. Just one more minute please. . . something Jackie was happy to oblige.

"Hey Jade?" Jackie spoke to the top of her head.

"Hmm?"

"At least you didn't hit your teacher."

* * *

><p>So you read, now review! No seriously, none of that hide this story away under alerts or faves, review! Tell me and others what you liked, hated or whatever.<p>

Even if you just want to say happy Canada Day, drop a review.


End file.
